Species: Vorriwth
by Mar1992
Summary: Bio alien Species: Oc


Species: Vorriwth

Homeworld: N/A

Average Lifespan: Unknown

Height: 15feet/4.57meters tall

Weight: 2,580pounds/1,170.27kilograms

Diet: Unknown Liquidvore

Sapience: Level Sapient

Language Unknown

Subspecies/Races None

Species Evolved From: N/A

Overview: Vorriwth are a highly advanced, biologically unique species, they are amalgamation of biologically advanced, Vorriwth are the most terrifying species as they able to absorb energy or even entire beings through his tail gaining all of the strength of the person they has absorbed. Vorriwth capable of surviving horrific injures and still live/function and They have extraordinary ability to regenerate lost body parts.

Physiology:Vorriwth have both an endoskeleton and an exoskeletexoskeleton and possess both air sac and diaphragm structures in their lungs, letting them respirate highly efficiently. Vorriwth exoskeletons are generally generally varying shades of ivory-grey, Dark red, and azure, that are adorned with colored gem plates on the head, torso, ankles, wrists, and shoulders. Usually lime green mix all over Their exoskeleton. hands, and feet. Fingers, toes, upper arms, muzzle, and long tail have purple underbelly. Their average heights are around 10 feet tall for males, and 12 feet for females.

The head of a Vorriwth is abnormally durable, capable of withstanding even abnormally higher g-forces. The horns of a Vorriwth are rather standard, simply being bone protrusions covered in a in a thin layer of carapace . These horns often shoot off in different directions in a V-shape rather than nearly straight, giving crown Like-appearance from up close. Vorriwth possess ear are enlarged fins that are a Dark Blue color. The eyes of a Vorriwth are generally fairly large, Vorriwth eyes are indescribably keen, able to focus on both distant and nearby objects with almost perfect detail. Each eye possesses a slit pupil, with the iris and sclera often being different shades of the same color, though exceptions exist. The total field of vision for each eye is about 145°, with about 70° of binocular vision when looking straight forward. Each eye has two layers of eyelids- the main eyelid and a clear membrane beneath to keep the eye clean and also protect it without sacrificing vision. In addition to the two main eyes.

A Vorriwth's nostrils are abnormally tougher, much the same as the rest of their bodies, The mouth of a Vorriwth is large and inside the mouth, that they have four sharp teeth. Vorriwth's lips are dextrous and maneuverable, much like a human's lips, but much tougher and capable of a fair more movement due to the musculature. Proportionally, a Vorriwth's tongue is long. These tongues are prehensile and very sensitive, capable of sensing even the most minute changes in weather conditions and scent direction. The skull of a Vorriwth is abnormally strong for bone, capable of withstanding even horrendous positive acceleration forward at higher g-forces, Strangely enough, the outer shell of bone is incredibly dense. A Vorriwth's brain is is large, taking approximately as much space comparatively as a human brain does in a human skull. Vorriwth brains, however are far more complex and different from every other species. deep within Vorriwth's brain is unique central special lump of tissue, serves as Vorriwth's secondary nerve center, however are are less complex and lesser-developed. "special lump of tisse deep within his brain, in a shielded pouch that provides extra protection, and hard to break being the most important part of Vorriwth.

Vorriwth blood is different from every other species' blood in that not only does it contain hemoglobin, but it also contains the ability to carry sulfur dioxide, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, hydrogen sulfide, nitrogen, argon, helium, neon, methane, hydrogen, everything else found in volcanic gas, and more. The undersides of each Vorriwth are often plated in armor from the neck down, beginning where the lower jaw ends and continuing down to tail. This armor is of the same material as the rest of exoskeletons. Vorriwths also often have rows of spikes or plates running down the center of their dorsal side. A Vorriwth's skeletal structure is quite durable. The body cavity of a Vorriwth contains the various internal organs. The only special organs that Vorriwth possess.

Vorriwth limbs are powerful, with the forelimbs resembling human arms and the rear legs being more of a digitigrade form. Each claw of a Vorriwth is capable of punching through most gemstones with little effort, and Vorriwth limbs are strong enough to tunnel even through the toughest rock with great speed. Vorriwth limbs usually end in five digits in the front, with four in the back. The hind legs often have a vestigial fifth claw. The tail of a Vorriwth is slender long, muscular, and balances out the entire Vorriwth. the Vorriwth 's tail usually equal in length to the rest of the Vorriwth's body. the tail and ends in an shape needle-like black tip.

Biology: Vorriwth are a highly advanced, biologically unique species. They are the closer to physical perfection than any other being. Vorriwth able to the crushing pressure at the ocean's deepest points, Unlike most inferior species, Vorriwth are capable of surviving horrific injures and still live/function. Vorriwth are noticeably tougher, Vorriwth are a remarkably extremely resilient species. Unlike most inferior species, Vorriwth physiology is designed naturally to drastic changes in size, shape, and abilities in the maturation process. They grow from quadrapedal as children/teenagers to bipedal as adults, Also the maturation process also wasn't tied to time. All it really took reach maturity was to get enough energy stores to grow. Vorriwth has an extremely complex dense genetic structure, and an extraordinarily powerful immune system.

Their powerful biology Make them extremely resilient species. The genes of the Vorriwth have a highly advanced cellular structure composition that causes them to age so slowly that, their natural lifespans are measured in millennia, the Vorriwth to know to has extraordinarily long lifespans, from biological standpoint Vorriwth Are extremely long-lived, May not die of old age. The genes of the Vorriwth had a remarkable adaption cells,causes them to become stronger after surviving catastrophic injury. Vorriwth possess incredible strength and stamina, both physically and mentally. Their physiology grants them a wide variety of abilities. . Vorriwth are noticeably tougher, Vorriwth are being hardy, being able to survive in vacuum and extract the scant traces of oxygen or carbon available to breathe with no negative effects on their body at all. Their resilience and ability to adapt enabled them to go anywhere they pleased If Vorriwth was underwater or in the vacuum of space for extended periods of time, anaerobic respiration kicked in, generating metabolic energy without any breathing at all, absorb energy directly from the sun, one of the attributes of Vorriwth DNA.

Their cells are natural organic solar batteries that absorb and metabolize solar energy, giving them their various abilities. Unlike most creatures, Vorriwth possess many different organs. other minor differences. Vorriwth are capable of eating and the consumed material is absorbed completely and utterly into their bodies. As such, they also generate no bodily waste. The Vorriwth able to absorb energy or even entire beings through Their tail gaining all of the strength of the person they has absorbed. The Vorriwth has two methods of absorption: the first method is to be a direct piercing of the body using the hypodermic needle-like appendage at the tip of Their tail. The tail will then extract all of the organic matter of the victim, This process, called "bio-extraction," drains all the organic mass out of the target from the inside out, The process appears quite agonizing for the victim . The process appears quite agonizing for the victim. Vorriwth 's absorption via stabbing the victim with Their tail makes the victim completely unable to be freed, due to the victim being broken down into genetic material and then integrated directly into Vorriwth's body. Once absorbed, the victim consciousness will linger in Vorriwth mind before it will eventually fade into nonexistence, they gain the knowledge of individuals Vorriwth absorbed make absorbing certain people more necessity. Every being Vorriwth absorb will make them stronger in the end. Every being Vorriwth has completed absorbed, integrated into Their DNA. Vorriwth second method of absorption is his which He will absorb a person whole. The Vorriwth will open up the pointed end of his tail and it will become a giant sucker. Vorriwth will bring the sucker down on the person, and the sucker will suck them through Vorriwths's tail into his body. The person will be held unconscious in some sort of stasis, in Vorriwth body. Once his victim is sucked up and squeezed through his tail, (which constricting, smothering inside it, the victim body completely immobilized by strange liquids, flesh pressing in all around victim the pulled deeper and deeper inside, with his flesh pressing in all around you the further up victim go. a bunch of hot, strange corrosive liquids completely envelope the victim's body, and said liquids contain billions and billions of special enzymes that seep through the victim's body and penetrating every cell and attaches itself to their cells. Once they enter his stomach, the victim is Attaches to the stomach wall to be absorbed and utilized by his systems to be assimilated into his body.- the stomach is merely the processing center for the liquid goop, Their stomach chamber integrated them into its very walls. This is a horrifying experience, as the victim can feel their memories and thoughts were joining with Vorriwth. The Victim simply ceasing to exist as as himself. This is form of assimilation. How this Absorption process works is largely unknown.

Vorriwths are extremely resilient and exhibit an extraordinary ability to regenerate lost body parts, being able to completely restore their body if only a small portion of their Body survived. In order to regenerate, a Vorriwths must remain alive, meaning Portion of their body that would need to stay intact in order for Them to regenerate is a small lump of tissue deep within their head. so long as that clump isn't destroyed, Vorriwths body can continue regenerating" Core within his head, in the middle of his head, in a shielded pouch that provides extra protection. Core within his head is well protected and hard to break being the most important part of him, the nucleus is very resistant.. Little is known of the Vorriwth Superior anatomy.

Environments: there is almost no oxygen in atmosphere. life on an planet deprived of an ozone, or even the slightest protection against the various forms of space radiation, They generating metabolic energy without any breathing at all, for They are apex of biological evolution. Their resilience and ability to adapt enabled them to go anywhere they pleased.

Origins: The home world of this interdimensional species is unknown, but their home being place vacuum of space consisted entirely of dense bio-matter,Their origins were largely unknown.

History: They are the strongest species in Their home dimensional, They species is superior form of life.

Technology: Vorriwths technology is based biological form of advanced technology , They usually belong to species whose entire civilization is literally made of engineered biomass, including weapons, vehicles, structures and even spaceships. the bioships used by Vorriwth are very advanced and share their unique genetic makeup. They are living organic vessels capable of warp speed, and are very heavily armed and shielded. Inside, the walls and floor appear to be flesh; spider web-like material is used in place of an electro-plasma system. The structural supports are made of bone. The ship's computer is similar to a nervous system and uses neuropeptides. The ships are native to their fluidic space and are able to function as well in the organic matter of fluid space as they are in the vacuum of normal space. They are also equipped to detect the pressure wave created when a vessel crosses into fluidic space from normal space, a bioship carries only one crew member, who acts as the pilot. Its hull is resistant to conventional weaponry, and also reflects sensor scans and tractor beams. The bioships are armed with energy beam weapons, it is able to inflict greater damage. Their full firepower using an energy beam weapons forming a planet killer, it is unknown whether the ships evolved naturally or if Vorriwth engineered them to fit their task The biological traits of their technology also meant that they did not require repair but simply healed themselves from any injuries. These same traits also made it nearly impossible to board, transport or tractor their vessels.


End file.
